This invention pertains to giant tripod assemblies for use in supporting and controlling the operation of long-range laser beam generators of the category employed for the remote control, at great distances, of various categories of equipment provided with laser beam receivers, such as earth moving equipment, grading machines, scrapers and mining equipment.
In the grading of airport runways, in land leveling agricultural irrigation operations, and in similar situations it is the currently widely used practice to direct the earth moving equipment from a remote station, i.e. a station which may be as much as a quarter mile away from the equipment. For this purpose the bulldozer or other earth moving equipment is equipped with a laser receiver functioning to adjust the elevation and angle of its blade to the desired settings. The receiver is actuated from the remote station by a directional laser beam which must be set at exactly the specified elevation and angle.
Since the control station necessarily is so far removed from the equipment it directs, intervening vehicles, structure, landscaping obstructions, terrain irregularities and the like may interrupt the laser beam and prevent it from performing its desired function.
It has been proposed to mount the laser beam generator on a giant support so that the beam is elevated above the plane of the obstructions. The problem of adjustment of the beam to the proper setting remains, however, since the generator is out of reach of the operator standing on the ground. Accordingly a great deal of time and effort must be expended to move the giant tripod bodily to adjust the setting of the beam emitted by the laser generator which it supports, and to stabilize the tripod accurately in its new location.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a giant support tripod for long-range laser beam generators of the class and application described, which may be adjusted accurately and conveniently by a person standing on the ground beneath the generator.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide a support tripod for laser beam generators which, although of great height, is stabilized effectively against environmental disturbances such as those caused by wind, or by ground vibrations.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a giant laser support tripod which is adjustable in height over a range of elevations, from modest to extreme, as required by particular applications.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a collapsible, easily transported laser support tripod which, even though of great height, may be used to control the direction of the laser beam with extreme accuracy.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by the provision of a laser generator support tripod of gaint size and comprising broadly a hub plate having a central opening, a plurality of tripod legs, and attachment means for attaching the legs to the hub plate.
To enable angular control of the laser generator from a station below the hub plate, there is provided an elongated casing affixed to the latter. The casing extends downwardly through the hub plate opening to the control station below. Bearings mount an elongated shaft rotatably in the casing, with the lower shaft end on a plane which also is substantially at the plane of the control station.
Shaft actuator means is attached to the lower end of the shaft for rotating it to a predetermined angular position. Means for mounting the laser beam generator is affixed to the upper end of the shaft and is rotatable therewith. Accordingly, it is possible for the operator, standing far below the plane of the laser generator, to direct the generated laser beam accurately in the direction of the apparatus it is desired to control.